


Hear Me Walk

by Justalazywriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, idk what to add just read it i swear it gets good, please enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalazywriter/pseuds/Justalazywriter
Summary: (So, in this a few things are changing, Al never lost his body in this, instead, he paid the price and is paralyzed from the waist down (Edward is still missing his arm and leg)Automail, it made the alchemist stand out in a crowd, something Edward hated. Moving to Central, leaving his brother behind in Resembool to search for the one man who could help his brother walk again.It was also here, he met two married men that would change his life forever, Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Villains in this, some are cannon as you’ll read but there are no Seven deadly sins (Pride, Lust, Envy… you get the point)  
> Characters will be OOC for certain scenes but I’ve tried my best to keep them to their cannon attitude 
> 
> Ages, these I have changed a bit to help with personal preference as I don’t want anyone calling Pedo on me in the comments (Edward is 18-19, Maes is 27, Roy is 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter is never the best, but please read till the end, I've worked very hard on this and would love feed back!
> 
> This fanfiction will probably take a few chapters to get into but I really do hope you all enjoy it!

_Clink, clink…_

The soft sound, not everyone could hear it, the soft ticks of the steel frame that had become his leg, the circuits and wire, and hat damn clicking. Edward chewed at his lip, nibbling at the dry skin. Frustration clear on his face knowing his leg had a bolt lose.

He sighed, his chest heaved feeling defeated knowing he’d have to mend it himself before Winry could have the chance to kill him and force him back to Resembool. “Fuck” he groaned, running a frustrated hand over his face, the images of his brother in a wheelchair flashing in his head, his chestnut hair has grown too long, mimicking his brothers.

Sitting down on the edge of one of the many fountains in Central, placing his head in his hands he sighed, this was turning out to be more of a nightmare then he thought.

Placing a hand on his leg, shivering at the feeling of the cold steel through the sight leather of his pants, his fingers tensed, wishing it was skin he was touching, but he knew it would never happen. Trancing his fingers in small circles along the wide gear of where his knee should connect, he sighed again. The alchemist’s expression seemed to fade, listening to the waterfall into the fountains pool. Trees swaying within the winds as the wind began to pick up as a flash of thunder radiated in the distance.

The once calming breeze becoming violent, trees as though they were ready to fall from there laying beds, Edward rolled his head back, feeling a groan in his throat, his wallet was thin, not even thought to stay in a motel around here, Central’s prices higher then the rent he paid on his apartment in Resembool. Crossing his arms over his knees, burying his face in his soft cloak he sighed softly.

“Are you alright there?” a voice asked, calm, seeming to coax the blonde. Tilting his head toward the side to see who’d called at him. A man stood no taller than 5’11 making the boy feel shorter than he already was.

“Yeah” was all the boy had been able to say before burying his head back into his arms, looking like a lost child seeking warmth.

“A kid like you shouldn’t be out in Central this late” Edward scoffed, “I’m not a kid” Edward protested, knowing very well he looked like one in his current state. The man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest looking at the alchemist.

“Well, Mr. I’m not a kid” Edward’s head snapping up to shoot the man a glare in annoyance, thinking the man was putting him down.

“Least get yourself into some shelter before the rain starts”

 _‘Rain just what I needed’_ he thought, the sarcasm in his head enough to make him laugh, not wanting to clean the rust that would form on his automail. The blonde’s stomach began to ache, his chest hallowing as he felt the beginning drops fall onto his velvet cloak.

“You fucking kiddin’ me!” the last bit of composure the boy had fading away like the clear sky,

The man raised a brow, staring at the boy surprised at the sudden outburst from the small teen, “It’s only a few drops” the man chuckled seeing the aspirated expression on the kid, Edward could only glare at the man not wanting to his anger out on him, oh but how badly he wanted to snap the bastards glasses.

“Fuck off” the man exhaled loudly, not knowing how to deal with the troubled kid, “There’s a motel half a block from here, I’d suggest you stay there” the suggestion only seemed to make the blond more annoyed at himself, his suitcase falling onto its side as he stood up.

“Just leave, I don’t need your help” the older of the two, raising his hands in defense not wanting to start a conflict with the boy. Edward leaned down, reaching to pick up his bag, wrong choice.

Feeling his knee collapse underneath, him, started by the sudden pain that shot up through his nerves, “Ugh” both hands quickly grasping at his thigh where his leg connected, the pain in his nerves growing as his automail was slowing.

The man had turned his back before the scene, his eyes became wide, running towards the blonde as he heard the boy gasp out in pain before falling onto the dampening concrete.

Edward opened his mouth in pain, the only sound that left his lips was a pained moan, “Kid” the man kneeling beside the blonde, trying to inspect his wounds only to have his hand batted away. “Leave me alone four-eyed bastard!” Edward shouted but was cut off but the pain that shot up his leg once again crying out as the sensation forming.

“We need to get you to a hospital, now” Edward laughed at the man, infuriating the solider that the boy was taking what he said so lightly,

“What are they supposed to do” He joked, knowing all to well they’d removed his automail, calling him an idiot for receiving such treatment.

“What are you saying, they can tend to you leg—” before the man could finish his sentence, tearing away at his pant leg, the man’s expression let stunned as Edward chuckled softly through the pain, “Now you understand—” cut off in a gasp of pain, lurching forward to grab onto the mans shoulders as he cried out, taking a sharp inhale, his nerves felt as if they where on fire.

The man spoke, his words incoherent to the boy, and before any more could be said, his eyes closed allowing darkness to consume him.

\--

Letting out a hoarse sigh, walking into the plaza Maes sighed having once again annoyed his husband, the lieutenant sighed, scratching the back of his neck looking up at the sky feeling himself groan at the sight of the heavy clouds, knowing a storm was about to start.

 _‘Maybe Roy’s cooled off by now…’_ the man had made the mistake of yelling at his husband about their work, having promised to keep what they did in the military behind closed doors.

Frustration began to settle in, the solider wanting to return back to their home but he knew it was best to give his lover some space, not wanting to risk being burned to a crisp.

The sound of heavy metal hitting the ground, sounding like stones on glass made the ravenette look up to see a small boy, sitting his legs hugged tightly to his chest, beautiful blond hair tied neatly back into a braid, his face buried in his arms.

The watched the boy, thinking him to be no older than 15, oh how mistaken he would be.

The boy groaned loudly making Maes approach the youth, “You alright there?” he asked softly not wanting to startle the kid. The blond moved his head up from his arms looking at the man, “yeah” Edward mumbled before forcing his head back into the crook of his arm, taking comfort from the softness of his cloak.

Maes stood, having only seen his eyes for a glimpse, already memorized by the brilliant amber of the boy’s eyes, like molten gold.

“A kid like you shouldn’t be out in Central this late”, oh how he choose the wrong words, “I’m not a kid” he scoffed making Maes chuckle, amused by the blonde, receiving a sharp glare from the boy.

“Well Mr. I’m not a kid” Maes began, crossing his arms over his chest looking like was about to scold a toddler for misbehaving. “Least get yourself into some shelter before the rain starts” he warned, the boy seemed more agitated at the mention of rain, and sure enough as the first few drops fell…

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Raising a brow, Maes looked at the boy as he lost his composure all over a few drops of rain, the sudden outburst seemed almost comical to the solider, watching as the blonde glared at him with an aspirated expression

 _‘He has the same temper as Roy’_ the thought of making the man smile,

“Fuck off,” the blond said, his voice laced with frustration, Maes sighed once again, feeling his chest deflate, ‘ _Kids and their manners’_

“There’s a motel just a few blocks from here, I’d suggest you stay there” there was nothing Maes seemed to have done to calm the alchemist from his temper as he spoke again, “Just leave, I don’t need your help” his voice sounding like venom as he bit at his lip. Maes looked at the boy for a long moment before raising his arms in defeat. What else could he have done?

Turning his back, feeling his shoulders tensing painfully as he stretched, he had tried to offer some help, but it had seemed he failed in doing so. Groaning softly, feeling a breath escape his lips not realizing he had been keeping. His pace remained slow, only to turn around at the sudden cry, his eyes wandered behind him before falling towards the alchemist. Edward laid on his knees, grasping at his leg in agony.

“Ugh!” his voice stained as Maes quickly dashed towards the kid, his brain flying to autopilot as he knelt down to Edwards height which wasn’t much, “Kid-“ Hughes tried but the boy only tightened his grip, gasping out in pain, reaching to inspect his wounds, worried the boy had ruptured something in his leg only to have his hand batted away as he shouted,

“Leave me alone four-eyed bastard! —” his voice broke off in a desperate shout of pain.

Maes mind was running a million thoughts per second, trying to create an idea of what could be causing the boy such amounts of pain, discarding his theories knowing the hospital would be better equipped in helping the alchemist.

“We need to get you to a hospital, now” saying it more as a statement than a question.

Edward scoffed, laughing softly as he choked on the pain adding to the frustration and the worry sinking into the man Edward began to close in on his leg.

 _‘Is he delusional? This isn’t some damn joke’_ Looking at the man, his expression soul-crushing to the solider as it had been the same expression, he’d seen on countless young lives that had been wounded in the battlefield, even their own homes.

“What’s a hospital supposed to do?” the pain in his voice clear as he snapped at Maes, trying to joke about the situation.

Forcing himself not to groan, “What are you saying! They can tend to your leg—” and like that the last breath was taken from his lungs watching as the boy tore away at the fabric of his pants, Maes face twisted into that of shock as he saw the clear definitions of steel that connected to the kid.

_‘An automail limb…’_

Hughes opened his mouth to speak, astonished someone so young would be able to endure an automail transmute, before any words could be spoken the boy lurched forward onto the commanding officer as he cried out in desperation at another sudden shock at his nerves. The lieutenant wincing at the boys' hands digging into his shoulders, grunting at the feeling of a cold presence digging at his skin—

Realization shot the lieutenant in the foot, looking at the boy, ‘ _he has more than one automail limb’_ worry now wrinkled into his face as the boy took a sharp inhale before his body fell limp in the stranger’s arms.

“Hey—Kid!”


	2. Chapter 2

Closing his eyes, Roy rested his head facing towards the window as he listened to the soft beating of the rainy the flame alchemist both loved and hated the rain, missing its beautiful sound. It seemed to coax the man into rest, taking a deep breath opening his eyes. His chest left feeling empty after the fight he’d had with his husband, looking out the know letting out a knowing sigh the Maes had forgotten his jacket in the heat of the fight.

“Roy!” Maes' voice called, Roy’s eyes widened at the desperation in his lover’s voice as he raised to his feet hearing his name being called as he quickly rushed down the stairs, “Maes!” he shouted as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his body stilled sucking in a breath at the sight before him. Maes was panting, leaning his back against the door, a boy wrapped in a red cloak in his arms, long blond locks dripping with rain as the boy’s head hung in his husband’s arms.

“Get the cot” without question he felt his body beginning to move,

_‘what have you gotten yourself into now…’_

\--

Groaning softly, Edward’s eyes felt heavy as they tried to open. Feeling himself whine softly as the bright light of the sun shun through the curtains—wait.

Quickly sitting himself up, regretting his impulsive act as a sharp pain shot up his thigh, glancing down expecting to see his legs, his breath slowly beginning to pick up as he saw, covers?

Glancing around the foreign room, recognizing the room was not hospital room, his hands flew to his hair, grasping at his forehead trying to recall the previous night. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, drawing his legs up to his chest… His eyes quickly flew open as he tossed the cover off his legs to see his automail gone. Edward gasped his breath beginning to turn into that of hyperventilation, panic settling in his chest.

Countless thoughts began rushing through the blonde’s head, had the man from last night, had he taken his leg? Edward coughed as his breathing was becoming erratic, heart pounding painfully against his chest, feeling the fear rising in his chest, and the knowing fact that Winry would kill him

The door slowly pushed open, Roy peering into the room standing at the entrance seeing the boy in a panic. Walking over to the teen, Edward’s chest heaving painfully as he looked at the man. “Hey, hey your okay” Grabbing the boy's hands forcing the boy to look at him, trying to calm the hyperventilating boy.

“Look at me okay? Breath, in and out” Roy had had his fair share of panic attacks, Roy swallowed thickly as he kept eye contact with the blond as Edward’s eyes began to water, the stinging tears causing his to close in eyes, feeling pathetic for crying, and in front of a stranger no less.

“Come on, open your eyes, breath with me okay? Your okay” the man soothed, taking a hand away from the boy’s automail using it to rub small circles onto Edward’s back. Roy had seen countless children in Ishval fall to the mercy of their fears. Edward looked back at Roy, making he-man suck in a painful breath, showing him the same face as a boy he’d been forced to kill with his alchemy.

Taking in a deep breath, feeling his lungs burn before exhaling, “Feeling better?” Roy asked lightly, trying not to startle the blond as he got up placing a distance between the two, showing he had no intentions on hurting the alchemist.

Edward looked at the man, feeling his heartbeat speed up as he looked at the man dressed in casual attire, “Where’s my leg” Edward spoke, his tone demanding to make Roy sigh as he watched the boy fumble the sheets between his fingers.

“My husband and I removed it as we noticed it was the source of your pain” furrowing his brows, looking at the ravenette, Roy seeing the confusion in the boy’s amber eyes. “He’s about to take it to Centrals finest mechanic—”

“No!” startled, Edward’s hand suddenly gripping the sheets as his knuckles paled. Roy looked at him as the boy attempted to stand, but failing due to his current state.

“Please just lay down—“Roy tried, concern welding in his chest.

“Please, no, I- I can fix it” it was true, Winry had taught him how to fix small build-ups in his automail knowing it had to be the link that connected with his nerves, unlike when a new model was built he has to get his nerves directly attached to be able to create a more flexible connection. 

Roy looked at the boy for a moment, his expression softened, something he only save for Maes putting up a strong persona at work, but that what had to be done in the military, “I’ll have Maes bring it up” there was a pause after he spoke, trying to hint at getting the boys name, but received a bitter silence.

Roy began to cross the room, sighing softly, Edward’s eyes following the man as he opened the door to go find his partner,

“Edward” his voice was quiet, coming out as more of a whisper than anything. Roy looked behind him to see the boy staring at his lap no making eye contact with him, but he wouldn’t push him to do so. Smiling he looked at the blond,

  
“Roy”

\--- the night---

_Maes wiped his forehead, looking down at the automail leg he’d just removed. His breaths coming out as soft pants as his fear had left his body, “Fuck” the man cursed, placing the limb onto the side table, Roy having placed a damp clothe on the boy’s forehead as the blonde’s breathing finally began to fade into a steady pace._

_“He’s too young to have automail” Maes whispered softly, Roy looking at his husband seeing the stress being etched into his forehead as he stared at the boy’s nub of where the leg connects,_

_“For all we know, this boy could be in his twenties Maes…” the older man let out a hoarse sigh, leaning forward as he pulled the soft duvets over the blonde’s small frame._

_“He’s still too young” the man grumbled earing a concerned glace from his lover, “to be missing a leg from his thigh…” he looked at the boy, his face rested in a pained expression, “and his arm…” the distress was clear on the man’s face, Roy sighed softly standing up as he walked over to his husband who’s head rested on intertwined fingers._

_Walking up behind him, Roy wrapping his arms around his husband, “He’ll be okay, automail has its tendencies to have… errors” the fire alchemist spoke softly into the man’s neck before sighing, “Let’s go to bed, okay?” Hughes looked up at his partner, a small smile tugging at his lips, looking into the man’s onyx eyes, and with no words spoken, none needed as their lips met in a gentle kiss before leaving their spare room to retire for the night._

_But neither miss each other’s silent glance towards the blond laying in their guest bed._

\--back to regular time—

Hughes gently knocked on the door before pushing it open, he froze seeing Edward beginning to change his shirt, Maes watched as the boy’s eyes quickly darted towards him before grabbing the sheet to cover his exposed skin as he sat on the bed, looking defeated.

“Learn to knock louder” the boy mumbled making Hughes laugh knowing the kid didn’t want to sound ungrateful. But oh, his laugh, pulling at Edward’s heart hearing the warmth of the man’s voice.

“Your leg” Maes laughed softly, amused by the boy. Placing the automail limb to the side of the bed, Hughes not missing the boy’s longing gaze as he stared at the steel limb in front of him, almost in dread.

“Do you need any…” he was lost for words, not knowing what to offer to aid Edward before Roy walked in, finishing his husband’s sentence, “tools?” he spoke giving his lover a sheepish grin as he held up a small box.

Edward looked at the pair for a long moment, unsure of how to respond before shaking his head his emotions all twisted at the pair.

“We’ll leave you to your privacy.”

As the door closed, Edward let out a short sigh looking at his prosthetic limb, groaning loudly as he picked up the heavy steel, the alchemist’s eyes widened, his stomach instantly hallowing at the thought of how’d he’d come to be in this bed, the man had carried him.

Maes was his name? Or at least a nickname as the man Roy had mentioned him in brief to Edward. Closing his eyes as guilt washed over him. Bringing the leg up to his metal center joint, carefully placing it before locking it onto his body, letting out a pained moan, he’d never get used to that feeling.

Carefully, the boy arose from the comfort of the bed, tapping his automail foot hesitantly onto the hardwood floors, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt no pain, ‘ _granny must have not attached it correctly…’_ The thought seemed odd, but he chose not to question it as he knew Pinako had been stressing herself lately with Alphonse’s new wheelchair upgrade, making it so it wouldn’t create a god bothersome squeak.

Walking toward the tall mirror, looking at his body in the reflecting image, Edward cringed at the sighed of his own body making a soft “Tsk” sound at the sight. He’d wondered if the pair had seen how much of his arm was gone as he still wore his black shirt before being interrupted whilst trying to change silently wishing he’d packed more clothe in his suitcase.

Gently tugging off his shirt, he looked at where his arm attached, the heavy scars around the metal plate making him want to look away, but this was his punishment. A punishment for trying to bring his mother back from the beyond, almost losing his brother in the process.

Looking at his body, noting every little scar never forgetting where each one came from, his heart ached painfully, _‘at least I can still walk’_ he thought gingerly, knowing he’d gotten the better end of the bargain…

Equivalent exchange, the law in which all alchemist lived by in the world of alchemy, oh how naïve he and his brother were that night. Edward looked at his face, seeing Alphonse flash before his eyes, standing in his place making his heart lurch painfully.

Alphonse sat, trapped in a chair as his legs had been crushed, no automail coil could ever bring back the step in his walk, Granny and Winry spending hours and days trying to find a way to be able to connect his brothers destroyed nerves to a prosthetic limb but no ideas ever seemed to work, all having there downsides, but it always made Alphonse smile, knowing how hard they were trying, knowing he’d never walk, an that was the price he paid for playing at a dangerous game.

Edward still remembers when the gates opened—those shadows of hands trying to take his brother away as he screamed watching his brother’s legs begin to fade away as he offered everything, afraid to lose his little brother—

Edward turned his back towards the mirror nailing his eyes shut, he didn’t want to remember that night.

\--

Walking out of the spare room, unaware of what to do, not knowing if the pair would return. Two pairs of eyes turned towards the sound of a sudden heavy step mixed with the gentle tapping of human skin on the stairs looking up to see the blond.

Edward stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, scratching the back of his neck as he looked away from the couple having changed into a fresh pair of clothing, his red cloak hanging neatly on one of the dining room chairs.

“Thank you, for your help” Roy smiled, Edward’s voice was like silk to him, the flame alchemist wondering what effect the boy had on his husband.

“I never properly introduced myself, I’m Maes Hughes, and this is my husband Roy Hughes-Mustang” Edward let out a soft laugh, probably laughing at the poorly hyphenated name before smiling sheepishly, “Names Edward Elric”

“I’m sorry for being so rude to you last night...” Edward’s voice trailed; Hughes felt his lips tug into a smile looking at the boy with sympathy. “It’s alright, you were in pain, what uh, happened to your leg?” there was a pause before he spoke, Edward knowing most people were uncomfortable at the sight of his automail, at least in Central.

“My mechanic didn’t attach it properly to my nerve endings with the captor plate” Hughes gave a quick nod before turning back to the food cooking on the stove, Roy pulling up another chair to their dining table, “Would you like to stay for breakfast?” Edward opened his mouth, ready to say no, not wanting to cause the couple any more trouble but the loud rumble of his stomach seemed to answer as Roy smirked,

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

\--

“What brings you to Central Edward?” Roy asked, enjoying the way the boy’s name rolled off his tongue as he spoke.

Quickly wiping his cheek with a napkin, he smiled, “I thought about moving here, I’m from Resembool” It felt odd sharing this kind of information with strangers, but Edward had reached the point in his meal he had lost his care towards the subject knowing he’d be able to fight back if the pair was to try anything.

“But its stupidly priced here” he mumbled making the two men chuckle, “Yes, it is, but it’s worth it in some manners” Edward seemed to have tilted his head, as if asking why as Maes continued, “The military has its benefits—”

“Your military” Edward asked, feeling a sudden jolt of guilt wash over him for interrupting. Roy looked at the blond confused as he looked at the two in shock. “Yes?” he answered unsure of what outcome the boy would have.

Edward’s face seemed to relax as his posture released its tension, “It’s nothing...” Roy continued to look at the small alchemist, not convinced, Maes sharing the same expression, “Edward?” Maes asked unsure as the blond sighed softly waving his hands trying to add to his act. “really, its nothing, just some personal stuff” he offered with a cheesy grin that only furthered the soldier's concerns.

Roy cleared his throat giving the boy a chance to speak before continuing where his husband left off, “As a State alchemist myself, it helps around here” Neither of the men seemed to miss the glint in Edward’s eyes as he heard about Roy being a state alchemist.

“Does alchemy interest you Edward?” Suddenly, the boy’s face took on a pained expression as if the words they spoke were poison to hear, his hands beginning to fidget under the table, “Yea” his attitude a whole different persona from the night Maes first encountered Edward. Edward too shocked at himself, knowing his personality seemed more, timid.

“Oh? Have you studied it?” The question seemed to further distance the boy from the two, his unease becoming quite clear as he only nodded his head to the question,

“Well,” Hughes spoke loudly trying to change the subject, wanting to spare himself od seeing any more of the pained look in the boy’s eyes, but that would be a question for another day.

“Where do you plan on staying in Central?” Edward felt himself laugh softly, how badly he wanted to say the two were acting like his parents, hounding him with constant questions, “I don’t know yet” replying as he scratched the back of his neck, “Central is more expensive than I thought” His cheeky expression making Roy sigh with a sly smirk tugging at the corners of his lips,

“Why choose Central pf all places to move to” Maes seemed to joke half-heartedly as he finished his coffee.

Edward’s shoulders seemed to tense at the question, “I’m looking for someone” his voice had become soft again, gaining the couple's concern as the boy looked down at his lap, “Looking for someone?” Edward nodded, watching his finger lock then relax before looking up to meet the pairs gaze,

“Doctor Tim Marco” Maes let out a soft sigh, gripping his empty coffee mug, feeling his chest fall leaning back in his back, Roy looked at his husband exchanging subtle glances before nodding at one another, Edward noting it was some weird married gesture.

“Doctor Marco abandoned the military during the battle of Ishval, he hasn’t been seen since” Edwards posture tightened painfully, his voice sounding broken as he spoke, but there was determination hidden in his tone, “Is that so… guess it’ll make it harder finding him” His voice carefully drawing out the words as they faded from his lips.

“Why would you be looking for a doctor like that of all people” Roy making sure not to let the word ‘traitor” slip. Edward’s eyes met with Roy’s a pain tugging at the older man’s heartstrings as he saw the pain that went pass the youth's eyes.

“I’ve heard some of his research could help my brother” there was no doubting the boldness of the boy’s words as he looked up with assurance at the mention of Alphonse, having never told his brother why he sought out Tim Marco.

Roy closed his hands on the table, collecting data from Edward, something he did unintendedly thanks to his work at the military it has become somewhat of a habit now, charting down mentally each new fact about the short alchemist.

“if you don’t mind me asking, why?”

And that would open a whole new chapter to the pair, hearing the tale of the boy’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 3006-word chapter haha, my apologies for the lengths of my chapters.  
> Nothing will be happening between Roy, Maes and Edward till about chapter 8-9 fair warning, but the chapter will be getting somewhat shorter, my fanfictions tend to be quite long.  
> I don’t like jumping straight into romance, that is why Maes and Roy are already married so I can supply you guys with a little something soon (*winks weirdly* yea I’ll never do that again)  
> but there will be heavy hinting and foreshadowing of there upcoming relationship in the next few chapters  
> But I can assure you if you stick around this story will have a lot of romantic tension, sex in the foreseeable future and overall love in many forms!  
> See you next time loves!


	3. chapter 3

“Human transmutation?” Roy’s voice rising as he suddenly stood up, pressing his hands firmly against the table as he looked at the boy in shock, his stomach twisting with a mix of anger and concern as Maes just looked at Edward questioning how he was even still alive.

Edward nodded his head, his expression turned sorrowful as he avoided making eye contact with the two men who had taken him in, “My brother, Alphonse and I tried to transmute our mother back from the dead… I was only 11 and my brother was 10” He mumbled softly as he recalled the memories.

Roy, feeling his body boil in frustration, wanting to scold the boy for having been so reckless to risk his and his brothers lives in committing the ultimate taboo in alchemy, abandoning on of the few rules and laws stated to protect alchemists.

“We failed…” making a soft ‘ha’ sound like it was obvious as he starred at his automail hand, “and my brother, he was almost taken from me too, the gates trying to take my brother from me, I’d only lost my arm at the time, but I offered my leg, my heart anything it wanted to get my brother back from that place, his price? Was the ability to walk, to ever stand on two feet again”

Edward knew that thing, that being must had taken more than just his leg, knowing a leg was not enough for a human life… but he never wanted to recall the memories as much as to try and fathom what could have been taken as well.

The two men looked at the boy, bewildered, Maes arms crossed over his chest, shocked. “The fact that your still alive is impressive”

Edward shook his head as he let out a pained laugh as if his chest was crushing him, “It’s not impressive, that _thing_ we brought back here, it wasn’t—it was a monster” his voice strained as he broke at the words he spoke almost spitting them out like venom.

“So, you’re an alchemist?” Roy asked softly, trying to regain his composure as he received a nod.

“How old are you Edward?”

“19”

‘ _Too young’_ Both men thought quietly as they exchanged subtle glances, Edward offering a pitiful laugh as he looked up eyes closed in a soft smile, “Sorry, I’m oversharing” he chuckled, sounding so fake as he smiled.

“No, its alright” Edward making a soft “hm” sound as if thinking before he stood up, “Thank you for all your help, but I think I should leave”

Maes and Roy looked at one another, seeming to read each other’s expressions, watching as the boy pulled his cloak on before Maes could even stand up. “Edward, if you have nowhere to stay, Roy and I’d be happy to have to stay until you find a settlement” glancing at Roy who just gave a nod, Edward looking for any since of a tale lie as he began clearing their dishes from the table.

“I- I wouldn’t want to burden you” Edward stuttered out, stunned at the offer, “You wouldn’t be a burden… Fullmetal” Roy said with a short laugh, Edward tilting his head at the nickname, “It’s fitting” Roy chuckled as he places the dishes to his sink, looking at his arm, the blond seeming to now pick up on it, “Aye bastard!—”

Maes smiled to himself, knowing the two could clash together yet work together perfectly, “So is that a yes?” he teased as a quite “huh” escaped the alchemist as he was torn away from the insult match he was having with the man’s husband as he laughed no hearing Maes but returned a cheeky smile.

“As long as you don’t plan to kill me or take my leg again, we got a deal”

\--

Maes leaned against Roy’s desk, sighing at the stuffy office, “We don’t tell anyone, it’s not like the military needs to know” Maes said watching his husband flick through documents as they spoke about Edward’s half human transmutation.

“Besides if we did, no doubt they’d want to question him and his brother” Roy nodded, as he let out a soft sigh leaning his head back, “Riza is going to kill me with all this work” the man groaned as Maes replied with a stiff laugh kissing his husband as he leaned his head.

Roy smirked into the kiss, “I love your pity kisses” He chuckled seeing his husband’s eyes roll before gently smacking his head.

\--

Edward looked around, finding himself standing in the middle of a small market place. He couldn’t help comparing the lively hood of the people who lived in Central compared to Resembool, feeling his chest deflate at the though of being back in Resembool with his brother.

Pushing himself away from the crowds, wondering of some sort of festival was happening not used to so many people, but maybe that was just something he’d have to get used too.

His eyes landed on a small telephone booth, glancing at it before feeling around in his pocket for change, as he walked up to the small booth, pulling the poor material door shut as he began to slip a few coins into the worn slid as he dialed Rockbell Mechanics.

Listening to the long rings as the phone tried to connect, before a soft voice answered, “Hello, RockBell mechanics—”

“Hey Win” Edward chuckled cutting Winry off from her little intro, hearing the woman huff on the other end of the phone, “Edward!” hearing the smile on her lips made the boy smile. “Wait why are you calling, I swear if your automail is broken---” feeling himself laugh, knowing Winry wouldn’t trust him in a million years when it came to his automail.

“I’m fine Winry, I just got to Central, but I was wondering if Al was around” knowing his brother would be, confined to his wheelchair or bed. He felt his eye hood knowing his brother would have loved Central with all it’s people. “Yea, hang on I’ll wheel him over” she smiled, hearing the grief in her voice as she placed the phone down.

Edward waited, waiting a moment before hearing the chirpy voice of his little brother on the other end, “Hello brother!” instantly Edward smiled at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Hey Al”

\--

After what seemed like an hour conversation, Al sighed on the other end, “I swear brother only you could end up like that” Al teased earning a whine of protest from his brother, “It’s not my fault, granny must have put my leg on wrong” Alphonse laughed as he listened to his brother go on a rant about how it was Pinako’s fault sounding more like himself as he went on his tantrum.

“But Al, that’s not the reason I called you”

A heavy silence fell on Edward as he felt his grip tighten on the phone’s hand, “I’m getting closer, closer to finding a way to make you walk again” His voice filled with determination as he spoke, Al smiling missing hearing the hope his brother had, a hope he’s long lost.

“brother…”

\--

Roy looked at his husband, as he sat with his fingers intertwined in his lap, “Scar?” Maes nodded, “That’s all we can call him for now, witnesses describing him to have an ‘x’ shaped scar covering his face”

Maes sighed as he briefed Roy on the situation, watching carefully for his husband’s expressions as he spoke, “Roy, as your partner you are to stay low, for now, this man is only targeting state alchemists”

Opening his mouth to protest he stopped seeing the concern in his lover’s eyes, closing his mouth as he sighed, “I will” he promised quietly watching as the man he loved stood up wrapping his arms around him, “I don’t want to lose you Roy” it was rare that Maes showed his affection to Roy at work, only in the comfort of the man’s office as not everyone knew of their relationship.

Roy felt himself deflate in the man’s arms, feathering a soft kiss on Maes' neck, “that man wouldn’t stand a chance against me” Roy teased hoping to lighten the mood but it only made Hughes arms tighten around him, “I know” he sighed, he wouldn’t deny his husband was strong, but no lover ever wished to see their partner hurt, or worse.

Roy pulled away from their embrace, a cheeky smile plastered on his face, “Ready to go home?”

Maes groaned softly, leaning into his husband “I have to stay late, Hawkeye isn’t giving me a break” Roy laughed softly, knowing how Riza was when it came to Riza forcing work upon them.

Roy gave the man a quick kiss before pulling away, receiving a soft whine from the older man before the man straightened his posture making Roy chuckle, “You head home, I’m sure Edward is bored out of his mind”

\--

Closing the door behind him, hearing the soft click as the door met the frame. Tugging off his jacket, sighing softly as he hung it up seeing his badges crooked surprised Riza hadn’t said anything.

Walking into the living room, his eyes wandered to the couch, seeing the blonde sprawled out on the couch, his arm hanging off the sofa no doubt having gone numb. Roy felt a smile tug at his lips as he stared at the small alchemist, having grown a rather strong fondness towards the blonde.

Seeing his stomach exposed made Roy chuckle softly, ‘ _just like a child_ ’ he thought as he grabbed one of the folded yak blankets from the love seat to cover the little alchemist.

Edward’s face seemed to twist painfully as his body shifted onto one side, his expression having become pained. Roy looked at the boy gingerly, before being startled as the boy’s eyes flew open with a shout.

“Al!” Edward shouted, quickly sitting up, surprising both himself and Roy. 

Edward was panting, his chest feeling as if it was on fire as his heart beating rapidly against his ribs, Roy carefully placed the blanket down on the coffee table, “Edward?”

Edward looked up at the soldier, seeing concern hidden behind his onyx eyes as he tried to keep his face clear of emotion, “a nightmare?” Edward let his shoulders sag, looking at his lap before swinging his legs off the couch to sit like a proper human being, “I’m fine” he insisted, placing a smile on his face, only making Roy frown.

Walking towards the couch, taking a seat beside the boy making sure to leave a fair distance between the two, “I used to get them quite often too” Roy spoke, earning a surprised glance from the blond, “I know we just met one another, but if you’d like to talk about it I’d be willing to listen”

Edward let himself smile, a genuine one. “Thank you, Roy, but I don’t trust strangers often” he joked, tearing away from the eye contact he and the man had shared, “Then let’s not be strangers anymore” Looking at the blond, seeing the surprised expression that took over his gentle features, Edward snorted, but accepted the offer with a grin.

“So, your nightmare, was it about your brother” Roy tested, being careful to not over step a boundary, “Yea” the blond choked, his throat suddenly feeling dry as he spoke, “it was about that night” his voice had become a whisper as he pulled his legs onto the couch, crossing his arms over them before hiding his face like a child seeking comfort from their own hugs.

Roy and Maes had learned about Edward’s and his brother’s failed human transmutation, knowing it had resulted in the loss of his limbs and his brother’s mobility. “I can’t stop seeing it” tears threatened at Edward’s eyes, burning at the sensation refusing to cry in front of a man he’s barely known.

“it?” Edward let out a broke chuckle, “I killed Alphonse’s and my mother, I gave her a second death, and took away my brother’s freedom” Roy swallowed thickly, looking at the blond, feeling his body still as if he was approaching a deer in headlights, “My automail” the alchemist paused, his nails digging into his knees as he spoke, “It’s like a constant reminder of that night, but at least I could get replacements”

He didn’t know what to say, what type of comfort to give, Maes have always been better at soothing people, Roy usually making them more agitated because of his short temper. Opening his mouth to speak, but only to be silenced as Edward peered his face up from his arms, the boy’s expression like a dagger to the man’s heart seeing the quiver in his lips as he pursed them into a smile.

A smile that had been rehearsed far too often.

“I need to find doctor Marco” and like that the pieces seemed to fall into place, Roy figuring Doctor Marco was the boy’s way of freeing himself, trying to push the weight off his shoulders if he could give his brother back what had been taken from him.

Roy felt his chest deflate, “Never forget that goal” Edward looked into the man’s eyes, feeling a sort of comfort from the soldier, something he’d only ever received from his brother.

As time past, the sun having completely faded from the sky as dark clouds loomed the now dark sky, a storm beginning to settle over Central and Maes pushed the door open, about to shout for his husband, but silences himself, as he looked at his husband, seated next to the blond an amused expression on his lips as he talked freely with the boy. Maes looking tenderly at the two,

_‘seems like I’m not the only one to fancy Edward’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!   
> please leave your thoughts in the comments it really helps to motivate me, but anyhow, have a lovely rest of your day darlings!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was very rushed so my apologies for it seeming very blunt  
> I've never written a fight scene before? So I hope it's not to bad

Roy felt himself sigh as the rain began to fall from the ashen sky, Maes having annoyed him at the office about some affair that had been happening in the southern regions. Walking through Central, mentally kicking himself for choosing to go out in the rain, knowing fair well when he returned his husband would be lecturing him. The flame alchemist’s mind began to wonder as he walked through the northern part of the city, letting his thoughts wonder—

“Roy! Watch out!” a voice shouted, disrupted from his thoughts as he made a sharp jump towards the right to see a body falling through, hand extended out as if ready to grab at him.

Looking down the street, Roy’s eyes widened seeing the familiar red cloak of Edward as the blond stood there, panting as if he’d been following his attacker. Hearing the man grunt, quickly turning his attention back to the man, his lips twisting into a smirk.

“So, you’re the infamous Scar? The one attacking state alchemists” Roy tested, earning a blank expression from the Ishvalan, the man’s eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, almost seeing comical to the alchemist.

The man, proclaimed to be Scar smirked, as he stood ready to strike his lips pursing into a smirk as he charged at the flame alchemist. Roy’s eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, mentally cursing as he felt his wet glove.

Edward stood back watching the scene, seeing as Roy pulled his hand free from his pocket to activate his alchemy, the blonds eyes followed the man’s hand to see his hand soaked from the rain as he sucked in a breath realizing Roy was defenceless against his attacker.

Running towards the two as Scar leapt towards Roy ready to strike, Edward quickly clapping his hands together as he slammed his automail arm against the brick wall creating a hand to push the man into the street only to have it be dodged, giving more distance between the two alchemists.

Roy stood, his eyes wide seeing the blonde’s alchemy for the first time, and to save his life no less.

“Bastard!” Edward shouted, “He could have killed you!” Oh, how badly he wanted to compare the blonde’s short temper to his husband.

Roy, opening his mouth to snap at the smaller alchemist, but silenced himself as he watched the man stand up, his attention now on Edward. “Edward get out of here!” Roy shouted with a demanding tone making the short male scoff knowing he wasn’t one to take orders.

“You should listen to him kid. My target isn’t you” the blond narrowing his eye’s at the man, Roy standing between them looking between the two with caution, “Sorry Scar face, but I owe this bastard a favor, can’t have you killing him” Scar looked at the blond unamused by the boys cheeky reply, his chest deflating not wanting to harm a child in his eyes.

“If you continue to interfere, I will not hesitate to kill you” Edward smirked,

_‘challenged accepted’_

“Bring it on!”

\--

Yelling into the phone, demanding backup. Maes and Riza standing at the sidelines, Hawkeye’s gun drawn as Maes stood, his hand near his pocket ready to grab at one of his knives in anticipation.

The sound of Edward grunting caused Roy to slam the phone back onto its hook, frustrated as he refused to let any man shoot till they got a clear shot on Scar as Edward was engaged in close combat with the man.

“Sir, I have no clean shot” Hawkeye shouted at her superior, “The northern corridors are almost surrounded, Armstrong and his men are approaching fast” Roy replied hastily as he stood besides Maes watching the boy fight feeling useless. (for those who need some help visualizing, remember the episode in which the area had been surrounded)

Riza glanced at her superior, seeing the stress creased into the man’s forehead, “Sir who is he” the woman asked, having her gun still aimed, waiting for her opening.

“Edward Elric”

\--

Edward’s body clashed against the hard cobblestone street grunting in pain, hearing the faint shout from Roy causing the boy to roll his eyes as he stood up, tearing off his cloak as it fell to the ground, leaving the fabric to soak knowing he’d have to transmute it later.

“Shut up bastard! Your useless in the rain!”

His reply had been quick as Scar extended his arm to strike again. Edward falling into his blind spot as he transmuted his automail into a spear like weapon as he aimed for the man’s abdomen. Roy knew he was defenceless in the rain, hating to hear the boy calling him useless but he knew it was true in this situation, clenching his hands as he watched Edward get a solid strike on the man’s face causing Scar to stumble backwards.

Edward’s breath had begun to speed up, as it got harder to breath, knowing he had to hold on awhile longer, looking around to see the area almost blocked off with military personal. Edward mentally groaning wishing they would move faster.

Maes refused to take his eyes off the boy, trying to keep up with each step he took, realizing he had been trying to stay in Scar’s blind spots when he attacked, making the man’s stomach turn knowing this couldn’t have been the boy’s first fight.

Maes eye’s widened, seeing Scar grab to attack Edward’s shoulder, the boy only barely escaping from the man’s grip in time, loosing the arm of his shirt to reveal his automail limb, receiving a sharp gasp from Hawkeye as she contained her composure, her arm never failing to leave its stance as she held her gun.

Scar looked at the automail, Maes knowing the man had figured out how to create himself a vantage point for himself, his face twisting into a sadistic smirk as if he’d already won.

“Edward get out of there!” Maes yelled, the blond turning to glance at him quickly ready to reply with a snarky response, but was cut short as the man grabbed his automail, lifting the small blond from the ground in a sharp cry, “This is over—”

His grip tightened, his arm beginning to surround with a blue blur about to destroy Edward’s automail. Edward mentally saying a prayer knowing Winry would gladly be killing him before this man had the chance.

Armstrong quickly ran into the open area where Edward was held, punching the man in his back, sending a forceful jolt through the man’s spine as his grip loosed dropping Edward to the ground, wincing at the sudden contact.

The boy landing to the ground, his arm slightly dented, before he saw Maes and Roy running towards him, their expression holding different emotions. Rolling his eye’s as he looked at the two knowing the man thought he was in the rights to lecture him.

Riza withdrew her firearm, watching as her superior helped the boy sit up, Maes scolding the boy like a child, almost making her laugh in amusement but replaced it with a satisfied smirk. Her eyes narrowed as the boy cheekily scratched the back of his neck, wincing from pain. The woman shoving her gun in its holster, only having gathered little information about the small alchemist, Maes only having given her limited resources lightly annoying her.

Sighing softly, she began to walk away from the scene, ready to dive into the world of Edward Elric. Riza Hawkeye, she knew her superior wouldn’t care for a boy so easily, and she wanted to know what drew the pair to a new brat.

\--

Edward rolled his eyes, receiving a strong smack on the back of his head, “Hey!” he barked.

“What were you thinking!” Roy shouted, his voice echoing off the hospital room’s walls as he reprimanded the young alchemist, Maes awaiting to give his own lecture but let his husband do the work, “You could have gotten yourself killed” Maes exhaled softly as his husband lost his temper on the blond.

Edward crossed his arms, his hair tied into a neat ponytail as he laid in the hospital bed. “I couldn’t let you die; I still owe you a favor” he grinned as if he had only caught Roy from slipping, causing Roy to sigh in defeat knowing he wasn’t going to win against the child, knowing it was just going to be endless bickering.

Roy, wanting to get in the last word, Maes quickly tapping the man on his shoulder to silence him as the hospital door opened to reveal the Fuhrer, King Bradly. The man wore a dull expression as he walked in, Roy’s expression suddenly turning blank as he addressed the Fuhrer, saluting to the man who only shun a wide grin.

Edward look at the man, an eyebrow cocked as he stared at him, the Fuhrer nodded his head towards the two soldiers in acknowledgement before turning his attention towards the blond making Edward dread whatever was to come next.

“I’ve heard an awful lot about you” The man spoke, his voice raspy making Edward cringe at a slight, the boy made a soft ‘heh’ sound before replying smugly, “Is that a good thing?” King Bradly looked at Edward noting the child didn’t know his current status but decided to ignore the fact having a feeling the small alchemist had an attitude he would not compete well with.

“My men reported to see you not using transmutation circles, it brought an interest to me” The Fuhrer spoke, Maes and Roy remaining silent knowing it was not their place to speak as they casted a concern glace over to the boy, both men having wondered if Edward could indeed preform alchemy without any transmutation circles, Maes’s curiosity wandering off a the thought it may be engraved into his automail.

“Now I wonder how that would be possible from a child” Edwards stare narrowed, looking insulted at the comment.

“tsk, I’m not a child” the older man laughed at the blond, Edward making sure to bite his lip not to lash out at the man seeing how the pair respected the man, knowing who ever this was had authority over them. “Maybe not”

There was a long silence, before the Fuhrer spoke again, “So boy is it true?” it was Edward’s turn to scoff, “Maybe I’m special”

“Special indeed” there was a hint of something behind the man’s voice as if he knew something the boy didn’t before he spoke again, “I wonder, if you’re not a child, would you be interested in becoming a state alchemist?” there was no question in his voice, asking as if it was a statement. Maes opening his mouth to speak, knowing the military was no place for Edward but was surprised as the boy spoke.

“I don’t want to become a dog for the military” Roy looked at Edward as he spoke forwardly to their king, looking to Bradly to see if the man would do anything but he only laughed, entertained by the situation.

“Then, you should not interfere with military issues if you’re not one of us.” The sudden cheerful attitude the man held was gone as he spoke sternly, almost threatening.

Edward only replied with a sigh before smirking, “Would you rather let me have one of your men die?” he questioned knowing he had the upper hand as the man look taken back by the switch in his posture.

Ignoring the boy’s comment the man spoke again, his voice turning calm in the way he’d speak towards his son. “The exams take place soon, but it’s up to you” and with that the man turned his back as he began to walk away not choosing to entertained the conversation any longer, Edward eyes following the man as he walked, his interest having been sparked.

\--

Roy had scolded Edward the whole route back to the pairs house, the blond mastering a stoned expression as the colonial spoke, it going in one ear then out the other for the boy as they entered the large living space, Ed kicking off his shoes before he sat down on the couch.

Maes let out an audible sigh as he hung up his military jacket giving his husband a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed him. “For a flame alchemist rain isn’t a good day for you” Edward teased as he began a small playful bickering war between the two, Maes leaning against the living room frame as he watched the two with an amused smile.

Edward stuck his tongue out at the man, Roy giving the boy a rough ruffle of the hair as the boy whined, “Hey no contact!” he joked as he gently pushed the man off him earning a pleased smile. “I’m going to go shower” Roy said as he walked over to his husband giving the man a kiss, Edward feeling his cheeks light up looking away from the pair feeling out of place.

Maes chuckled as the two pulled apart, Roy beginning to walk up the stairs before Edward could turn his attention back to Maes to see the man already staring at him.

“Are you going to think about what the Fuhrer said?” Maes asked as he walked into the kitchen, Edward only shrugging not knowing how to respond. As the ravenette returned to the living room, seating himself across from the blond as he made eye contact making sure to have his hands placed in front of him.

“Edward, the state alchemist exams aren’t that---”

“I don’t want to become a dog for the military” it had been the same line he spoke in the hospital making Maes groan softly to himself, the blond looked up, feeling somewhat bad not giving Maes a truthful answer. Edward felt himself deflate, “If I went into the military…” there was a pause Maes looking up.

“I’d have a better chance of finding doctor Marco” Maes looked at the boy, his eyes having become laced with sorrow and that’s when he knew his mind was made up, before Edward knew it himself.

\--

Maes had forced himself into the kitchen as he began preparing dinner, Roy laid himself in the love seat with a book in hand.

“Is it alright if I take a shower?” Edward asked, not knowing really who it was directed at, but received a warm laugh from Roy. “Of course,”

As Edward began to walk up the stairs, Maes saw his husband watch the boy, his onyx eyes watching carefully as Edward’s hips swayed just enough to make it look like he was showing off his ass, the blond oblivious to the way he presented himself. Once Edward had reached the top, out of sight Maes laughed as his husband returned to his book so easily.

Gently placing his book down on the beautiful oak coffee table, Roy arose walking towards the kitchen, leaning himself on one of the counters as he looked at his stunning partner.

The two spoke, both voicing their concerns at the possibility if Edward becomes a state alchemist.

“He won’t listen, if there is a way to help his brother, he will do anything to see it through” he exhaled, Maes nodded as he stirred the pot. It was true and both knew it, their fears now being pushed further and further down.

“I pray they don’t find out about his past” there was an unsettling silence as the mention of the boy’s failed transmutation came up, Maes and Roy having visualized a younger Edward weak and defenceless both their stomachs turning at their mere imagineintory thoughts, neither of them wanting to know if it was close to the real event.

“Roy” Maes’s voice soft as he turned to face his husband, Roy looking confused, “Yes?” feeling himself swallow thickly as his husband approached him, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Do you fancy Edward?” Roy’s face lit up in shock at his partner, hearing the words slip from his lips.

“Maes… we barely know him, and besides our age gap—”

“Do you?” he repeated as his husband sighed in defeat, “You know I love you no matter what, but I will admit, yes I do fancy Edward” Roy mumbled softly, Maes laughed making Roy’s heart flutter at the man’s hearty laugh, but he couldn’t help question if he should had admitted to his emotions—

“Guess that makes two of us”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know last chapter was very jumbled, but I couldn’t decide where to end it. As I said in the beginning characters are about of Out of Character but that’s how I’ve chosen to write things, I’m not making Edward a shy timid shota con so don’t worry haha, he will just be more insecure and yes maybe a bit shyer.  
> Fair warning this chapter is a bit fast paced as I wrote this at 3am
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter though, another note will be waiting at the end!

\--

Edward stepped out of the shower, no steam clouding the spacious washroom as he stepped into the soft bathmat wiggling his toes in the soft material. Reaching for his towel, his eyes catching himself in the mirror as he stood.

He starred at his reflection, feeling disgust and dreed flow though him as he looked over his body, noting each and every scar that was engraved into his slightly tanned skin.

‘ _No one would want to see my body, not even them’_ Edward’s eyes widened as he knocked his head slightly, _‘I can’t be thinking of them like that! They're married for god sakes…’_ He scolded himself before wrapping a towel around his body trying to get the thoughts he held of the pair out of his head.

\--

After getting dressed, wearing a pair of oversized pants along with a baggy shirt to hid his automail limbs, he left his towel loosely around his neck, walking down the stairs tying his damp hair into a neat braid behind his back as water droplets dripped onto his shoulders.

Roy looked at the blond from the corner of his glasses, noting the doe-eyed expression the boy wore as he looked at Maes then him, as if he was worried he’d startle them. Roy felt himself smirk, Edward looked adorable in his owe oversized clothe, the alchemist not able to help himself as he thought what the boy would look like in a pair of his clothing, or better, his husbands.

“Dinner won’t be ready for another 15 or so minutes, so if you’d like to lay down in your room for a while” Maes called from the kitchen Ed tilting his head at the mention of it being called his room,

“My room?” he asked softly, Maes exiting the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of the boy, the small water droplets on the boy seemingly empathizing certain features, as Maes allowed himself to make lustful comments about the boy in his head as he felt stuck at the boy.

Edward seemed to notice the pairs stares, wondering to himself if he automail was jarring out somewhere as they looked upon him. Roy was the first to seemingly snap out of his thoughts noticing the boy’s discomfort.

“It’s your room till you want to leave” Roy smiled, as he placed his book down once again taking his glasses off as he folded them gently to place on top of his current book as he settled it onto the coffee table.

The blond alchemist smiled warmly, Maes feeling joy at the expression as Edward thanked the two for allowing him to stay under their care, the pair not able to express their own gratitude towards the boy as he personally brought about a new feeling to their home.

-

As dinner finished, Edward having scarfed down two large plates making both men laugh as they all entertained calm dinner conversation, Edward learning more about the pair.

Now, Roy and Edward sat on the couch across from one another as Maes sat by the fireplace reading a rather large book the boy pointed out. Edward had rolled up his pant leg, looking over his automail leg, tightening parts with a small screwdriver afterward wiping the small pieces down, making sure rust wouldn’t begin to form.

“You don’t take your automail off in the shower?” Roy asked, “Won’t it rust?” Edward felt the side of his lips quirk into a small frown, “Yea, I often have to clean it to prevent that” he spoke softly.

“My mechanic Winry, she taught me how to fix my automail” he smiled, before chuckling “At least the small things that is, I have to go to her if it gets completely destroyed, for my arm that is, my leg I can usually transmute back properly” he smiled, not noticing the unease that fell over the two men at the fact the boy had implied his automail had been completely destroyed before.

“I can take my auto mail off” Edward said, snapping both men from their thoughts, “I just feel…uneasy? I never know when someone is about to attack, it’s a trust thing I guess” Roy seemed to frown at that comment, but he couldn’t be mad at the blond as he has only known them for so long…

Edward saw the distraught expression Roy showed, making him laugh “Come on, it’s not that bad!” he smiled, allowing himself laugh. Roy returned the smile, feeling his heart beat faster, Edward laugh sounded so pure, far too innocent for what he’d gone thought but it hadn’t failed to melt the flame alchemist.

Maes looked at his husband, that towards Edward, his chest feeling warm as the boy smiled trying to lighten up the mood, his smile, it reminded Maes of the day he had proposed to Roy, that genuine smile that seemingly always would brighten up a dark room.

_‘oh what have we gotten ourselves into’_

\--

Two days have passed since then, Edward beginning to feel more at ease around the couple. But he couldn’t think of that now as he took in a slow heavy breath refocusing himself to his current surroundings.

“Do you need any calk?” a man asked, offering as most alchemists needed it to be able to complete a transmutation, Edward smiled coyly, “Nah, don’t need it” he said before clapping his hands together and slamming his automail hand to the ground before slowly beginning to bring his hands up, closing his eyes as he felt the current of his alchemy flow through him before he completed the transmutation of his staff.

He smiled smugly at the soldier’s expressions, their face painted with shock, _‘let's get this exam over with’_

_\--_

Roy and Maes stood on the balcony, staring at the boy their expression sharing the same as their comrades below as Edward pointed his staff to the air.

“Guess he’s going through with this…” Maes spoke softly, his voice uneased as he looked at his partner who shared a similar expression.

Roy nodded, looking at Edward as he heard the fire of the gun signaling the first part of Edward’s exam had begun. He sighed, “He’s going to be sore when he gets home” Maes sharing no response as his eyes laid fixated on the fluid motions of the small alchemist, remembering when Roy took the exam years ago.

He tried to study the kid, find patterns but couldn’t, his steady steps and calm motions making it look like a dance. Edward seemed to have known better than to show off as he fought, Roy smirking to himself glad to see the boy wasn’t just a hot head.

\--

As Night finally grew dark, Edward laid sprawled out on the couch complaining softly to himself at the aching in his body, small bruises most likely forming on his already bruised skin. He felt bad for not telling the pair he was going to enter into the exams, and in doubt finish them within a short period of time, but the guilt was still there.

Sighing softly before he pulled out a small file as he grabbed his pocket watch from his pant pocket that proved his status as he began to carve something into the lid of the beautiful silver, biting his tongue childishly.

Sitting himself up as he hunched over the small object carving in a date, his hand slightly trembling as he pulled threw the silver as the file engraved each stroke.

\--

Maes tiredly pushed his husband as the two looked at one another from their bed as they got up to the sound of the door closing, Roy placing his glasses down on the night table as Maes went to retrieve his from their shared washroom before the pair began to make their way downstairs.

“Done!” Edward exclaimed grinning to himself unaware of the two men looking at the blond.

“Your back late” Edward felt goosebumps run along his skin as he heard Maes's voice quickly trying to hide the watch from their sight as he looked over to them with a cheeky not so innocent grin causing Roy to roll his eyes.

“We know you took the exam Ed” Roy said sparing the boy as he laughed nervously before scratching at the back of his neck, “Guess you were watching huh” Roy sighed before seating himself across from Edward as his husband went to go grab himself a glass of water.

“Yes, but we need to talk now that your under Military authority” Maes heard the tail end of the start of the conversation as he sat himself beside his partner, “Your lucky that the Fuhrer has placed you under Roy, meaning you are now one of his subordinates” a pressure seemed to lighten off his chest as he heard Maes speak, feeling thankful that he wouldn’t have to cater to some stranger.

“Means you have to listen to me now” Roy teased receiving a snort from Edward before it formed into a grin, “Okay, Mr. I can’t do shit if it’s raining” Maes wondering silently if Edward would come up with some better comebacks sooner or later, but smiled never the less amused.

His eyes narrowed as Edward laughed amused, “Why you little—”

Edward began to laugh harder as Maes cleared his throat interrupting his husband, the boy taking it as a win in his books,

“Edward… You do realize this means you’ve now become a target” Maes voice had become calm, but held its authority behind his words concerned. Edward nodded, only smiling refusing to let the damp emotions cloud the room, “now you can’t stop me from helping”

It was now Maes turn to roll his eyes, but he wouldn’t ignore the aching concern he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo, another chapter not my best work haha but I feel like my best writing does come when the romance begins as I get more into this, its a rare ship and I adore it!  
> But anyhow, I hope you all have a lovely day darlings!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally I can write a smudge or romance!

Edward seemed to be fairing well in the military, his attitude hard to get along with at times but he seemed to make comrades quite quick. Opinions were quickly formed about the blond alchemist, the Fullmetal alchemist. Roy’s nickname for the boy having spread around quite quickly.

In a short span, his title had made its way to the captain to major, others taking it as a threat as others saw it as admirable for his time as he’d only been a state alchemist for two weeks. Edwards thoughts came to a halt as his shoulder bumped against a woman.

“ah, my bad!” the woman looked at the boy, her face remaining expressionless.

“I saw you fight” Edward raised a brow at the woman’s her blond hair tied into a messy like bun, she seemed amused by the alchemist's confused expression, comparing it to that of a deer towards the sound of a bullet.

“Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I was called as backup to the east city” Edward’s eyes suddenly lit up in realization smiling cheekily, “Edward Elric” he replied as the two spoke.

“I must be on my way, be careful Elric” Edward watched as the woman began to walk off after their rather stale conversation, a stack of papers held tightly to her chest as she left Edward alone in the mesh halls.

\--

Riza pushed the door of Roy’s office open with her back as she walked in, Roy giving the woman a quick glance mentally sighing at the sight of the heavy paperwork in her arms.

“You're going to kill me with all this paperwork Hawkeye” Riza laughed stiffly as she began to organize the stack for her commander, “Maybe if you worked harder” she teased.

Roy returned to his current unfinished work, looking through the documents of reported sighting of Scar to cities in which members of their own abused their power,

“Sir”

Looking up, he saw Riza’s attention had not been placed on him, “Yes?” his voice unsure as the woman had her arms at her side,

“How did you know Edward Elric during the fight in the eastern city,” She asked bluntly, Roy sighed leaning back in his chair having expected this question since the moment Edward had become a State Alchemist.

“Maes found him, as you’ve probably seen he has two automail limbs, it had seemed at the time his leg had been suffering from technical errors within the automail” Riza nodded her head, but Roy could see her brain ticking as if she was trying to unfold a puzzle that had no end. The woman knew of her commander’s status with Maes Hughes, having witnessed the small ceremony they held in secret after the two had come back from ishval having sworn to never risk their lives so desperately again.

“Is he trustable?” her questioned seemed to take Roy by surprised as he sighed, not completely knowing his answer without a bias opinion, “Yes” Riza looked conflicted at the answer but choose not to question it knowing where she stands in the line of the military.

\--

Maes laughed as Edward’s face flushed as he called him “Major Elric” the blond’s lips curving into a pout causing Maes to only laugh more at the sight before him as the two walked together.

“Maes—” His laughing quickly silenced as Edward called him by his first name, “You can’t call me by my first name openly around here, it’s Lieutenant Hughes while we’re here” Maes said with a wink causing the boy to roll his eyes, “okay, _lieutenant Hughes”_ Edward teasingly said the title with a small grin pulling at his lips. Maes felt his blood quickly go south as the boy said his tittle, a small flicker in his voice as he spoke, not realizing how much he loved hearing the alchemist’s voice speak to him as if he had pure authority over him.

Snapping out of his lucid thoughts, “So, how are you fairing” Edward sighed at the question, “Pretty well I think, I’m just glad I don’t have to wear a uniform” Edward in a uniform? Oh, the imagination Maes had suddenly developed, no doubt his husband having the same thoughts as his own.

Edward cast a quick look around them to see no one was around as he paused in the hall for a moment before speaking, “Maes” Edward said carefully, “Is it hard to not let anyone know you're married…?” Maes sighed, as he continued to walk, the blond quickly catching up to him,

“It was, at a time” he exhaled sharply letting his chest heave slightly, feeling relaxed at the thoughts of his husband. “But, now we’ve learned to cope with it, its not like we can have people know” Maes explained, listing about the few people who attended their small ceremony, Edward seeing the pleasant smile that Maes displayed as he spoke highly of Roy as if he was a metal he wore, quite literally as Maes gently tugged at a beautiful chair around his neck.

“This is how we show we are married,” Maes said as he unfolded the chair from his shirt to reveal a gorgeous casted gold ring with carefully done engravings along its sides.

Edward felt himself smile, but that smile was soon replaced with guilt as he knew the feelings he held for the couple would only ruin what they’ve spent so long to build.

\--

Sighing Leaning his back against the bathroom door, finally back at the house. Edward stood up walking towards the sink as he tugged off his shirt, pulling it over his head before discarding it to the floor as he stood in front of the tall mirror looking at where his automail arm attached to his shoulder. Sighing heavily at the sight, knowing this was his punishment.

Silently, he knew no one could ever love the body he had, oh how wrong he’d turn out to be.

Gently placing his hand on the mirror, the cold steel of the automail not leaving any finger marks on the clear glass as he placed his hand where his heart is, looking at the heavy nimble fingers of the automail,

‘ _I’ll reverse everything Al, I promise’_ it was a promised he knew well he wouldn’t be able to return in full, knowing he would not be able to get his own body back, but he’d sacrifice the last of him limbs even his heart if it meant getting his brother back his walk.

Sighing again, before tossing his shirt back on not able to look at his disfigured frame.

Walking downstairs, seeing Maes and Roy hadn’t come home yet smiling to himself as Edward walked towards the phone, before dialing Winry. Listening to the long pauses as the phone tried to connect,

“Hello Winry Rockbell, speaking” Edward smiled hearing the girls voice over the phone,

“Hey Win, it’s Edward” the girl gasped on the other end hearing the sound of Edwards' voice as she began to ramble on, asking numerous questions wondering how the blond was doing, Edward laughed nervously as he explained he was okay.

“You better be, I don’t want to be fixing your automail again!” laughing softly, knowing her face was probably scrunched as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “Is Alphonse around by chance?” the hope in his voice gaining as Winry replied quickly, “Yeah! Let me just wheel him over!”

_Maes gently pushed open the door, about to call for Edward, knowing Roy had to stay late at headquarters thanks to another stack of ‘meaningless’ papers that he’d have to go over. His hand stopped as he heard the soft laugh of the blond followed by another voice, heavy with static. ‘he’s on the phone?’ the man thought, having picked up his husband’s bad habits as he began to eavesdrop._

“So far everyone at the military has treated me well” Alphonse hummed softly on the other end, content with his brother's answer. “What about living with Roy and Maes?” Edward paused at the question, Maes taking a sharp inhale as he waited for Edward’s response.

“It’s alright, more then alright, they are kind to me” His voice had become thin as he spoke, soft and timid, unlike how Al knew his brother to be, but never once has he talked poorly when it had come to the two only complaining about the small bickering wars he and Roy had, Alphonse, noting the way his brother mentioned every detail of their laughs and expressions.

“Brother… Do you like them”

_Maes body became still hearing the voice on the other end speak, he knew the voice to be Alphonse but to be hearing a conversation like this.._

Edward remained silent for a few long, agonizing moment before he parted his lips, “I do-don’t know Al” His voice broke into a stutter, “They are _married,_ I wouldn’t want to destroy something they took so hard to build” Edward could hear his brother sigh over the phone,

“Do what’s right brother, you always do” Edward let out a broken laugh as tears began to weld at his eyes missing his brother dearly, wanting to ruffle his brother’s blond locks.

“Are you crying?” Al teased, receiving a playful scold from his older brother, “I’m not crying!”

“Of course you aren’t”

Clenching his hand tightly around the phone, “I miss you Al” his voice soft, Alphonse knew his brother wore a somber face as he spoke, “I promise I’ll make you walk again, I promise” The determination in his voice made Alphonse smile knowing it was a dream his brother would never achieve… But he wouldn’t let his brother lose hope, not like how he’d lost his.

Maes leaning his shoulder into the door causing Edward’s head to snap in its direction before the man walked inside,

“Got to go Al!”

\--

Maes groaned, stretching his back after having left his office, having been happy to finally return home. Reaching for the door nob, he raised a brow feeling it was unlocked as he carefully pressed the door open barely a centimeter.

He felt himself sigh recognizing he voices as Edward and Alphonse as he’s heard the blond call his brother countless times in the night.

Their conversation was tame, Alphonse asking his brother about the military not missing the concern laced in the younger Elric’s voice as Edward spoke of becoming a state alchemist.

About to push the door open, he stopped as he heard Alphonse’s voice faintly ask,

_“What about living with Roy and Maes?”_

Maes felt himself smile as Edward spoke about him and Roy, seemingly praising the two but that wouldn’t stop the tightness surrounding his chest as Alphonse spoke again,

_“Brother… Do you like them”_

Maes body became still hearing the voice on the other end speak, waiting eagerly for Edward’s response. The guilt in his chest pooled deeply, but he decided to push it further as he waited, knowing he should not be hearing the conversation the two brothers shared.

 _“I do-don’t know Al”_ Maes noting as he boy’s voice had broken into a stutter, “ _They are married, I wouldn’t want to destroy something they took so hard to build”_

Maes felt his heart tighten painfully as Ed replied, but it was a sane response. Knowing the question required a long answer, but Edward kept it short, but it didn’t help as Maes heard the sorrow in the boy’s voice as if he was terrified he’d destroy Roy and his marriage.

He and Roy had openly talked about their feeling towards the alchemist in private, both having vowed to keep no secrets from one another, but to hear Edward may reciprocate their feelings it took their crush, their fantasy to a new level.

Maes pushed the door open seeing Edward quickly glance at him before hanging up the phone, “Alphonse?” Maes asked as he received a nod.

“Gotta check up on him!” He smiled, Maes loving the smile that Edward expressed as he talked about his little brother, the purity of his emotions tugging painfully on the lieutenant’s heart.

“Roy will be back soon, once he finishes up at the office” Edward smiled, but it held something hidden.

“Everything alright Ed?”

The boy nodded again, before scratching his neck nervously, “Yea, I’m just worried I’m overstaying my visit is all” Maes felt himself frown at the assumption, before walking over to Edward and ruffling his silk-like hair, not missing the way his face lit up in a blush.

“We’ve told you countless times, we are more than happy having you live with us” Edward couldn’t help but doubt those words as the man spoke.

“Thank you Maes, but don’t you and Roy want your privacy? You both are married after all” his voice seemed to trail as Maes let out a course sigh, “Trust me, Edward, you’ll never be an invasion of our privacy”

Both Men turning their attention as Roy popped his head through the door, with a cheeky smirk.

\--

Maes laid on his side facing Roy, as his husband read a book his eyes focused before he spoke, “That conversation proves nothing Maes” Roy mumbled as his eyes remained on his book.

The older man ground, looking up at the t=dimly lit ceiling. “Since when have you become a lawyer” Maes teased as Roy scoffed at the comment.

“I know, but least it gives us something Roy” Roy looked over at his husband placing his book down as he pulled the small chain turning off the light as he rolled to face his husband.

“What do you plan to do? I can hear your thoughts ticking” He smiled as he kissed his husband, Maes smiling into the kiss, he’d love this man till his final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave your thoughts in the comments below!   
> have a lovely day loves!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my shortest chapter to date, mind I've written these past 6 chapters in the span of one day as I procrastinate

Leaning his back against the small shed, letting the rain pour down closing his eyes listening to the subtle drops as they fell. Edward had always loved April, the month of rain in Resembool, and it seemed Central followed, but there was something different, the rain colder here then it was back at home for the boy.

Looking up towards the sky, his eyes flickering fast as the rain tried to blind his sight, loving the feeling of the rain falling on his face.

The grass whistled violently, Edward’s head snapping towards the direction before his eyes widened as he heard the heavy fast approaching footsteps. Quickly jumping out of the way before the body reached out to grab at his neck, sliding into a still stance, allowing his eyes to adjust to see his attacker, Scar.

\--

“Sir, Scar has been spotted in Central” Roy felt himself sigh, “And what of it?” Maes and Riza looked exhausted, Maes having seated himself on one of the three couches in Roy’s office as Riza stood staring off, Armstrong’s heavy body leaving against the wall with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

“For now, it’s best to keep any state alchemist in headquarters until we can apprehend Scar,” Maes said, leaning his head back wincing at the sudden crack o his sore joints.

“Currently, since the incidents, you’re the only state alchemist is Central Colonial Mustang” Riza spoke, but there was an unease tension in the room as the sudden realization hit.

“Where’s Edward Elric?” there was a pause, both Maes and Armstrong’s eyes widening at the mention of the newly approved state alchemist, and without words needed everyone began to spread out.

\--

Edward let out a startled cry as Scar’s fist collided against his ribs,

“Bastard!” He shouted as he stumbled back, clenching his side as he glared at the man.

“You placed the target on yourself” He grimed as he stood a fair distance from the blond alchemist, taunting the boy.

Edward chuckled painfully, “Yea, I became a state alchemist just so I could fight you” he mocked sarcastically. Scar changed his stance causing Edward to lean into his own,

“Your mistake!” Scar yelled as he began to run towards Edward, everything seemed to move so fast as he saw the man approaching him at inhuman speeds before he saw the man’s hand on his automail, destroying it into fragments, making eye contact with deep pools of red.

Letting out a surprised gasp seeing his automail scattered, quickly jumped back to put more distance between the two,

“fuck” he cursed softly under his breath as Scar began to approach him once again, Edward’s heart beginning to pound painfully against his chest as the man opened his mouth,

“Give yourself willingly, it will be easier on you” the man spoke, Edward not missing the taunt in the man’s voice as he held no emotion keeping his face cold.

“Fuck off red eyes!” he couldn’t die here, not yet.

\--

Roy and Maes stopped at the sight, their bodies still worried what would happen if they move as Riza pulled her gun out, aiming it at the man without hesitation.

Scar stood over Edward, his hand on the back of the boy’s neck as he was ready to finish the kid,

“Scar!” Roy shouted, his voice amplifying in the empty scenery. “You’re under arrest!” The man, Scar just showed a grim smile, as if they had any power over him, Riza swallowed the thick lump in her throat, seeing a clear shot. As the window passed, taking in a sharp inhale she shot, before the man could think his shoulder flung up in the air with a grunt as blood began to seep through his wet clothes.

Armstrong quickly darted towards the man, his stance ready as he went to punch the man to only have his fist grabbed and held to a halt as the two engaged in another fight, “You won’t escape the Armstrong family strength again!” Armstrong boosted as he swung again.

After Armstrong had put some distance from them, Havoc ran over to Edward, collecting the boy in his arms, seeing the pained expression on the boy’s face. His human hand, clenching at where his automail limb once was, Havoc chewed at his cigarette as he made his way over to the beginning of the barrier of soldiers that had begun to close in on the area,

“Ugh..” Ed grunted, Havoc casting Edward a worried glance as he watched the blond wither in his arms, “Get him back to headquarters and have him placed in hospital immediately!” Roy snapped, not waiting for a response as Havoc nodded his head,

 _‘You won’t get away this time, Scar’_ Rot promised as he watched Armstrong engage in combat.

\--

Edward moaned softly at the ache in his body, his eyes feeling heavy as if he refused to wake up but forced himself to sit up, quickly regretting his decision, grunting at the pain radiating in his abdomen,

“Hey kid” Maes smiled,

“Maes…?” Edward asked unsure waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights of what he presumed to be the hospital. “Fuck my head hurts” he groaned, before laying himself back down in a pout, receiving a soft laugh from the standing lieutenant. Edward wanting to pull the cover over his head, his body stilling as he couldn’t feel anything in his right arm, looking to his side before sighing as the memories began to return in a sudden flow.

“Gave us quite the scare” mumbling a soft apology, Maes looking down at the blond—

“is Roy okay?!” the boy quickly asked, realizing the man stood at the sidelines close to Scar, “He’s fine, dealing with the aftermath. Scar, he got away”

“Fucking bastard” he mumbled as he tried rolling onto his side, but made a face of disgust feeling his metal numb press harder into him.

“Your arm, no one has been able to repair it here in Central” Ed glanced over to where his auto mail should be, letting out a heavy sigh looking at the steel numb of where his nerves should be connected to his automail.

Edward feeling defenseless under Maes gaze, sighing softly as he heard the lieutenant’s voice again,

“Havoc and Maria have collected all the remanence they could find” Edward winced hearing that, knowing it had been shattered into minuscule fragments.

“Winry is going to kill me” Maes chuckled hearing the blond begins to complain, wondering if his mechanic would kill him or not, having told the pair on countless occasions of the horror stories of Winry Rockbell. “I’m sure she’ll let you live” Edward’s expression turned bitter as he felt himself realize he’d have to go back home.

“I need to get to Resembool” Hughes looked at the alchemist, his expression torn, “Roy has ordered it so no state alchemist in Central city left unattended” Edward felt himself roll his eyes at the irony as that rule only applied to the two.

“But Winry—” Edward began to ramble, his voice getting more and more distressed as he spoke, Maes only nodding his head knowing the information that the boy babbled on about, the concern of not having his automail seeming to place a cover over his judgment.

“I know Ed, I’ll talk to Roy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to find ways to make it longer but I just couldn't so this chapter is short. I think this fight scene worked out a bit better than the last! but that opinion is up to you guys, anyhow have a lovely day loves!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what to say, too tired haha

“When I said I needed to go to Resembool… I didn’t expect you two to be coming with” Edward mumbled as they began to board the train, Maes carrying two small suitcases in his hands as Roy sighed, “Nor did I Fullmetal, but Armstrong—”

Edward was quick to interrupt hearing the beginning of the man’s last name, “Anything is better than Armstrong” he smiled as he took his seat by the window receiving a playful eye roll from the flame alchemist.

The train ride was relaxing, to say the least, Edward’s gaze focused on the window for most of the duration of the trip, his eyes memorized as he watched each passing object.

It was a rather long train, eight hours only four having passed in their time aboard. The trio estimating to arrive at Rockbell mechanics by 9 pm if everything went smoothly.

Edward let out a soft yawn, his eyes feeling hooded as Roy looked up from his book to see the blond had slowly begun to fade from his conscious state, his body slowly beginning to lean on Roy before falling asleep completely on his superiors’ shoulder. Maes smiled warmly at the sight,

“If only I’d brought my camera” he teased as Roy returned with a glare towards his husband.

-

Roy gently shook Edward’s shoulder, as the train began to pull into Resembool station, Edward allowing his eyes to slowly adjust to the lighting before he quickly jolted away at the warmth he felt as a realization hit him.

Roy smirked as Edward’s face flushed an adorable shade of red, noting the way his ears burned a bright pink when he’d become embarrassed, “I’m sorry” he mumbled quickly, Roy chuckling as he stood up tucking his book into his pocket, “It’s alright”

Maes looking at his husband, seeing the pleased smirk on his face knowing he too loved the flustered expression on the little alchemist.

-

Edward knocked at the door timidly, as if a monster was hiding and when Winry saw his arm he’d expect her to turn into one. Waiting two long seconds before the door opened, revealing Winry, her eyes closed in a smile,

“Ed—” he exclaimed happily before pausing as her eyes narrowed at the drape of fabric over Edward's right shoulder as the sleeve was empty, “Where’s your arm,” she asked, sarcastically already knowing the answer as she got ready to hit the younger blond.

Laughing softly, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the woman he saw as a sister, “Yeah about that—”

And cue the yelling as she grabbed Edward by his caller as she began to shout in his ear.

\--

Pinako sighed, seeing her grandson as he laid on the couch, focused as she began to measure the boy’s legs, “It looks like you have grown pipsqueak” she said teasingly as she took a draw of her pipe.

“But only by an inch”

“Makes me 5’1, still taller than you” he joked as the two began to insult one another, Maes and Roy laughing as they watched the scene before them, the older woman batting at the blonde’s head as she threatened him her pipe.

Winry smiled as she returned with a tray of warm drinks, placing it gently down onto the large coffee table, looking at her grandma and Edward as she couldn’t help but giggle as it was a usual occurrence around here.

As Winry began to talk with the soldiers, Maes smiling at the girl as she spoke, Roy’s eyes fixated on Edward as he pushed against the woman as the two hadn’t stopped arguing over their heights.

The sound of sooth wheels made Edward’s mouth closed as his insults came to a stop—

“Hey what’s all the commotion” Pushing himself away from Granny, jumping to his feet as Al turned the corner in his wheelchair, his expression suddenly filled with shock seeing his brother as Edward quickly wrapped his arms around his younger brother in a tight hug.

“Al!”

Alphonse’s joy suddenly began to fade as he hugged his brother, not feeling the coldness of his automail, glancing at his brother’s right shoulder to see the sleeve dangling as concern filled his voice,

“Brother, your arm—”

Edward chuckled as he pulled away from his little brother, standing up straight. “Don’t worry about it Al, Win and Granny will get me fixed up in no time!” he tried, but only received a glare from hid little brother as he avoiding telling him _why_ he didn’t have his automail.

Alphonse sighed, leaving that conversation till later as he looked over his brother, _‘he’s lost weight’_ Al thoughts to himself quietly before seeing the glint in Granny’s eyes.

“Now sit down!” Pinako Scolded as she shoved Edward back onto the couch receiving a yelp from the boy sounding like a kicked puppy, the woman sighed as she unattached Edward’s leg, before attaching on a dummy leg making Edward groan at the sight,

“I’ll be adjusting your leg, so you have to stick with this for now” Edward glared at the woman, “Your evil you know that?” the woman rolling her eyes as she flicked the bridge of Edward’s nose.

\--

“So you’re the two my boy has been talking about” Pinako said as she took a long draw from her pipe, as the three introduced themselves, exchanging brief greetings as the woman smiled at the two grown men as she began to stir the pot in the kitchen.

“It’s good you two are together, or one of you would be sleeping on the couch” she smiled, making Maes and Roy look slightly taken back as the woman showed no disgust towards their relationship,

“Boys, it's 1919 one day people will see your relationship as nothing more then a mere relationship” Maes smiled as the woman spoke, it was refreshing to hear as he looked towards Roy, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek making Pinako laugh softly.

\--

“So that’s Maes and Roy” Alphonse teased at his brother, elbowing him gently as Edward blushed. “Yea” he smiled making Alphonse grin,

“I’ve missed you brother” Edward smiled, “I’ve missed you too Al” the younger boy expression was relaxed, “Now, tell me all about them!” Edward rolling his eyes at his younger brother as he demanded every detail.

The two Elric’s talked for what seemed like hours because, in reality, it was. The two talking about a variety of things both demanding every detail about one another since they’ve parted. Alphonse felt himself feel lighter as he talked with his brother, having missed these conversations. Edward feeling as if a weight had been tossed off his shoulder as he ruffled his brother's hair as the younger blond laughed.

A soft knock made the two stops, looking towards the door to see Roy standing there, a smile pressed to his lips. “Pinako said dinner will be ready soon” the man spoke, Alphonse looking at his brother with a grin causing Edward to blush,

“I’m going to go change” Al frowned at his brother as he left, turning around to stick a tongue out at him making the younger laugh at his childish brother.

“It’s nice to meet you, Alphonse’ Roy greeted, trying to stay formal with the boy, Al finding it funny after having heard how the man can be quite coy and short-tempered, a perfect match for Edward.

Alphonse extended his hand towards the man, as he offered a smile, “Likewise Roy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm excited about the next chapter, maybe I'll have it posted tonight, written 8 chapters in one day, I feel proud!  
> I'm quite excited for the next chapter for some shower scen-- I mean who knows  
> well anyways, I hope you all have a lovely day!


	9. update!

Hello readers! 

I will try to update soon. I deleted the update I posted since I got some negative feed back. But I was hospitalized and am still recovering. I haven't taken much time to update as school has become a pressure to complete. But I will update before summer. I'm incredbiably sorry for the wait and am glad hear there are still people looking forward to a new chapter.

Once again, my apologies and I hope the next you hear from me will be an update.

Have a lovely day darlings and stay safe.


End file.
